phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Disneygirl94
HELLO Welcome to Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to User:Disneygirl94! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. A short list of rules for the Phineas and Ferb Wiki can be found here. :Please make sure you're ! It'll help you, and the rest of us, keep track of all your edits. :New to wikis? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Before you continue editing, please read through Manual of Style and " ". Also, check out the FAQ. These pages will help prevent you from making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. :' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- SuperFlash101 (Talk) 01:42, 22 July 2009 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' wow thank you :D i see you must be on deviantart :D i'm amazed that anyone could recognize me (aside from my username). thank you very much for your kind comment ^.^--LillyCrystal1 23:22, September 12, 2009 (UTC)LillyCrystal1 ^.^ wow, that's so cool!! i'm happy to know i have another fan :D Hi I see you are new here and felt like sending you a nonautomated greeting. felinoel ~ (Talk) 02:46, September 14, 2009 (UTC) hi disneygirl94 hello. It's me, PerryPerry. So now you've joined this page, please take time to go to the voting forum. It's fun XD --PerryPerry 05:52, October 3, 2009 (UTC) help me get jeremycreek back please, if you can, contact jeremycreek and ask him to come back and rebuild his p&f wiki page. i really want him to return! please... if you can, at least get him to read his user talk page on p&f fanon wiki here, have a userbox. here's a userbox: (Userbox removed) [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowserstar']] Talk to the new leader of ThunderClan 08:14, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the picture! I love it its so cute! Re:Drawings We don't need any right now, but we'll definitely ask you if we do! :) The Flash {talk} 18:03, March 7, 2010 (UTC) LUV IT! i LUV your pic of you and your friends. i've dran myself before, too. right now, i'm trying to draw one of my friends. all i have to do now is color it :) :) 14:04, May 11, 2010 (UTC)(ps, call me iluvperry. reason why i'm not a user here is on my user page) Hi A few things: 1. Hi, DG. :) 2. I love your Fanon story :) 3. Emily's cute. :) 4. Someone edited your user page. :( 5. It was fixed. :) 6. Why is your Fanon Userpage blank? 7. I'm on Fanon too. You should see some of my stuff. :) CandaceFan 19:08, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Emily can I use Emily Kinney?answer me(I don't have an acount)please answer I need you to read meeting Isabell on Fanon you'll see why.please answer I've been waiting for over four hours!! hey dg,i need to ask a favor and an apology.can you let me use emily,i've used it months ago and i have attempted many tries to get your approval for using her.i tried to on your da account but you've closed it and i'm not sure what to do.User:PnFforever(visiting various multiple dimensions) 07:31, March 2, 2012 (UTC)